koga and the wolf priestess
by toshiro's girl
Summary: this is a story about koga and luna


Once upon a time, there was a girl name Luna. She was a priestess wolf. She has blue eyes, she wears a white kimono, she is seventeen. Luna went for a walk in the woods to get to her friends house, while she was walking someone bumped into her, so she got up and got her bow and arrows. The guy who bumped into her got into battle stance and looked at her. She said," Who are you?" Then he said,

"I'm Koga, who are you?"

"My name is Luna ,and this is my wolf ,Snowy." Then he said, "Next time this happens, you are going to get it". Then he ran off with his two comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku. So she went to her friend, and she told her about that wolf boy she met.

"He sounds cute," she said.

"Whatever you say."

"You can't tell me you don't think he's cute".

"Kyo you pervert". Kyo was a pirate girl, she has reddish brown hair, blue eyes, she wears a white shirt, blue skirt she has two swords and one bomb. The wolf boy thought "I wonder if I will meet her again. Maybe I'll be able to meet him", Kyo said. "You wish", Luna said. "You are so mean" Kyo said. The next day came and Luna and Kyo took a walk by the lake. Lets rest our feet in the water, Luna" said Kyo. But just when they were about to put thier feet in the water a demon came and attacked them. They were ready to fight when the guy Luna met before came. "You alright Luna " he said. "Yeah thanks Koga". "So this is Koga, he's even sexier than what you said he was". Kyo said."Sorry about the way I told you I'd met him"

"What ever", Luna said and she turned around to apologize and he said "Come on lets beat this demon up". Then she thought he didn't hear her. Kyo was laughing, "Shut up" Luna said. Then Koga punched the demon, Luna used her bow and arrows and Kyo used her two swords. The demon was defeated, and Kyo and Luna were jumping for joy. Koga just smiled and thought this must be their first time killing a demon. Then his comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku came and greeted Koga and the girls. Then Koga said "We should go, but before I go", Luna and Kyo were still cheering when Koga grabbed Luna and kissed her, "Hope we can meet again". Then he left with Ginta and Hakkaku. Kyo was still smiling. "What are you looking at?" Luna said. "Oh nothing", said Kyo. After that Luna went home to tell her wolf, Snowy. She told her everything that happen. Snowy made an amused look. The next day she and Snowy went for a run to the lake. Kyo said she'd meet her there. She ran so fast she ran into someone.

Snowy was worried about her. Luna got up and said "I'm sorry". Then the one she ran into said, "It's ok, hey Luna it's you". "Oh Koga, well you got your wish we did meet again". He laughed "Yeah I guess so". well I got to go where you going maybe we can join you. "Me and snowy are going to the lake to meet kyo"." Can we join you?". "Sure the more the better"

So luna, Koga, Snowy and koga's wolfs and Ginta and Hakkaku ran to the lake. When you were heading there koga looked at you while you were running. When you finally got to the lake you saw Kyo sitting down having her feet in the water. Kyo turn around and saw Luna and Koga, she got out of the water and ran to you. "Luna where were you." Sorry but look who I ran into on the way over here". "Koga it's you. Hey how are you doing?" You went up to her and told her what he did. "Wow he must really love you." " I guess, what should I do just pretend your not interested. Ok ,I'll do that, so what do you love him." " You won't tell."" No."

" Yes, I love him." Then you and Kyo walk back to see what he was up to. "Are you ok?" " Yes." The look in his eyes say he's lonely. You smiled and then looked at him. He looked at you and he saw you were laughing. He even saw Kyo laughing . "Hey Luna, we should show him where we always go." "Yeah that's a great idea, come on Koga." "Alright." Then you took him to a village that he's been to and killed the villagers. Then you and Kyo saw the village and you to started to cry. Koga walked to you and saw the village. It was the village where he first met Inuyasha.

Then Kyo looked on the ground and saw dead wolfs. Luna smelled them. Luna and Kyo were mad. "It was you." Kyo said. "I'll kill you ,"Luna said. "Kyo I'm sorry." Koga tried to hug Luna."No stay away." Then he turn and looked at Kyo, he started to reach for her. "Leave me alone." Then Luna grabbed her bow and arrows and Kyo grabbed her swords. They started to attack, he dodged every blow. Then they got tired and fell to the ground. He went to them. "It was before I met you," he said. He knelt down.

Luna got up and said, "Die koga," and she shot him with her sacred arrows and pinned him to a tree. "Luna, Kyo I'm sorry ," he said. Luna started to walk away, Koga had a little breath left. "Luna I love you take care of Ginta and Hakkaku for me. Ginta and Hakkaku ran to Koga. Inuyasha and the others came Kagome, Ginta Hakkaku Kagome. "Where's koga?" Inuyasha said. They pointed to a tree. "Koga this happened fifty years ago." "Wonder how long this would last?" Inuyasha said. "Who did this?" Sango said. They pointed to Luna, she was crying. "You did this to him?" Miroku said. "Why?" Shippo said. "Look at what he did to our village," Kyo said. "I remember this place, this is where we first met koga," Kagome said. "I'm going to kill you," Kagome said. Ginta and Hakkaku broke the attack. "Why did you stop her," Shippo said. "Koga said to protect her and his last words to her were to protect us." Kyo and Luna smiled. "Hey look at this koga is waking up. "Koga, Kagome," he said. He looked up and saw Luna and Kyo were mad. "Hey mutt, take this arrow out," Koga said."Fine mangy wolf." He got up a started to take the arrow out. "Koga said "look Luna I knoe your mad. I'm sorry," again he started to cry. "I'll forgive but I wont forget," Luna said. Softly Kyo said. "I cant believe it the mangey wolf is crying." "Come on Kyo we"re leaving," Luna said. "Roger," Kyo said. "Koga, I don't believe it, how did that not effect you?" "Well there's not much to say but I'm just stronger than mutt face," Koga said.

Miroku walked over to Koga and said, "You love her don't you?" "That would explain why he didn't try to kill her," Inuyasha said. "Nice seeing you again Kagome," Koga said. Ginta said, "You really do love her?" "For get about it," Koga said. The next day Kyo and Luna along with Snowy went to see thier friend Valentina. She is an assassin. She has gold eyes, black hair with red hair ribbons, a red kimono and nylon with a two told her every thing that happened. "Oh man, that's not fair Valentina are you upset," Luna said." "I am sad, I'm sad it wasn't me who killed them," Valentina said." Not funny," Kyo said.

"That village was the place we first met," luna said. "You're right, how could I forget, I'm sad," Valentina said. You three took a walk and a demon came and attacked you. Kyo got her swords, Valentina got out her fan and Luna got her bow and arrows out. You three started to attacked it. Luna shot at it and Kyo stabbed it and Valentina threw her fan at it. Then a cyclone came and Koga came out of it. He saw you were in trouble and he helped you. "Luna are you ok?" he said. "Yeah." She saw he had a concerned look on his face. "Lets do this," Valentina said.

All of you killed it. Koga was ssurprised to ses Luna and Kyo's friend not jumping for joy. "Who are you?" Ginta said. "I'm Valentina, who the hell are you three?" Valentina said. "I'm Ginta, and thats Hakkaku and thats our leader Koga," Ginta said. "You're cute," she said. Luna said, "come on Val." Thats the nickname Luna and Kyo gave her. "Ok it was nice meeting you," Val said. The next day Valentina went for a walk. Then she saw Ginta and Hakkaku. "Hi val," Ginta said. "Hey boys," she said. "Val have you seen Koga?" Hakkaku said.

"No, sorry but I bet you anything that he's with Luna." "Yeah, he probably is," Ginta said. "Why don't you come with us Val," Hakkaku said. "Ok," she said. "Where do you think they'll be," Hakkaku said. "Somewhere with flowers," Val said. An hour passed and they all met up. "Hey Val, Ginta and Hakkaku, finally you came," Kyo said. Val laughed and then the three of them walked toward Koga, Luna and Kyo. Hakkaku stood next to Kyo and held her hand. Koga was stand next to Luna and held her hand. Ginta was standing next to Valentina and held her hand. The boys each admitted that they loved the girls at first site. They would be together forever and happily ever after.


End file.
